


Battlefields - German

by celedan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Doctors, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Auf der dritten Etage eines New Yorker Krankenhauses herrscht Krieg - und die Schwesternstation ist genau zwischen den Fronten. Denn seit einiger Zeit führen Doktor O'Connor und Doktor Gray eine leidenschaftliche Fehde und keiner weiß so genau, warum. Als dann eines Tages jedoch Williams Cousin eingeliefert wird und er ihn nicht retten kann, erweicht dies Liams Herz und er begräbt die Fehde.





	Battlefields - German

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere gefühlt prähistorische Angel-Story, die ich entstaubt und mit einem neuen Anstrich versehen habe.  
> Beeinflusst wurde die Geschichte stark von Unexpected Reunion von AngelSpike69. Keine Ahnung, ob die noch irgendwo im Netz zu finden ist, hier habe ich sie zumindest nicht gefunden.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in dem renommierten New Yorker Krankenhaus im späten September.

Für Amanda Johnson war es jedoch der erste Tag als Oberschwester der Orthopädie und der Chirurgie, die auf derselben Etage direkt nebeneinander lagen.

Ein wenig nervös und aufgeregt strich sie sich ihre dunkelbraunen Locken hinters Ohr. Sie hoffte, dass sie mit den Schwestern dort ebenso gut zurechtkommen würde, wie in ihrem alten Krankenhaus in Chicago.

Von außen sah das Gebäude wie jedes andere aus. Groß, recht schlicht, wenn nicht sogar klobig gebaut und die einstmals weiße Fassade war vom Großstadtdreck grau geworden.

Als sie durch die gläserne Doppeltür trat, fand sie sich direkt dem Pförtner gegenüber, der einen Stapel Papiere auf dem Arm hatte. Er starrte sie von oben bis unten an. „Sie müssen die neue Oberschwester der Front sein“, stellte er trocken fest.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Der bitte was? Na egal. Ja, ich bin die neue Oberschwester. Amanda Johnson.“ Lächelnd streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

Er balancierte die Papiere unter den linken Arm und gab ihr die Hand. „Es ist im Moment nicht viel los, deshalb spricht sich das schnell rum, wenn Neue kommen“, erklärte er. „Ich bin übrigens Joe.“

„Freut mich und, ähm, was haben sie mit der _Front_ gemeint?“

Joe setzte einen etwas wehleidigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Das werden Sie schon noch früh genug erfahren, Kindchen!“, jammerte der ältere Mann und brachte seinen etwas wuchtigen Körper in Richtung Treppe in Bewegung. „Sie müssen in den dritten Stock“, rief er ihr noch über die Schulter hinweg zu und war dann auch schon verschwunden.

Amanda fuhr sich grüblerisch über die Stirn und ging kopfschüttelnd zum Aufzug.

Als sich die Türen zum dritten Stock vor ihr öffneten, bot sich ihr das Bild einer ganz normalen Krankenstation. Direkt gegenüber den Aufzügen war die Schwesternstation. Dahinter hingen an der Wand zwei Schilder. Auf dem Rechten stand  _ Chirurgie _ und es zeigte ein Pfeil nach rechts, auf dem anderen stand  _ Orthopädie  _ und es zeigte ein Pfeil nach links.

„Hallo, sind Sie Amanda Johnson?“, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme von rechts. Sie sah in grüne Augen, die zu einer kleinen rothaarigen Frau in einer Krankenschwesterrobe gehörten. 

„Ähm, ja, die bin ich.“

Die Schwester lächelte sie an. „Ich bin Willow Rosenberg. Ich hab hier alles geregelt, solange Sie noch nicht da waren. Dann kommen Sie mal. Ich führ Sie rum.“

Gehorsam folgte Amanda Willow nach rechts.

„Wie sie ja schon gesehen haben, ist hier rechts die Chirurgie, links die Orthopädie und wir sind in der Mitte.“

„Zwischen den Fronten!“, rutschte es Amanda heraus.

Willow sah sie erstaunt an. „Ja. So kann man unsere Situation bezeichnen. Haben Sie das von Joe?“

Amanda nickte. „Aber… wieso nennt ihr die Schwesternstation so? Ich meine, hier ist es doch ganz ruhig.“

Willow schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch ist es ruhig, weil Dr. O’Connor Mittagspause hat.“

Als Amanda immer noch so verwirrt drein sah, nahm Willow sie beim Arm und führte sie zur Schwesternstation zurück. Sie setzten sich und Willow rückte näher zu ihr. „Also, pass auf. Ich darf doch du sagen?“ Amanda nickte. „Dr. Liam O’Connor ist der Chefarzt der Orthopädie und Dr. William Gray Chefarzt der Chirurgie. Die beiden können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Es ist die Hölle. Die Hälfte der Schwestern gehört zur Chirurgie und die andere Hälfte zur Orthopädie. Dauernd heißt es, wenn die beiden keinen Grund finden sich persönlich anzugreifen: _Ihre Schwester hat dies gemacht!_ und _Ihre Schwester hat aber das gemacht_. Wir verstehen uns ja alle super, doch die beiden… Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass sie sich an die Kehle gehen, sobald sie sich sehen, aber wenn sie sich erst mal in den Haaren haben – und das kann sehr schnell gehen – fliegen hier wirklich die Fetzen! Wir warten alle auf den Tag, an dem sie sich wirklich prügeln.“

Amanda sah Willow geschockt an. „Aber, wieso unternimmt die Krankenhausverwaltung nichts dagegen?“

„Weil die beiden einfach unersetzbar sind. Zwei so gute Ärzte sind hier selten. Wir können nicht auf sie verzichten und da die beiden Stationen nebeneinander liegen, müssen wir halt damit leben.“

„Seit wann geht das schon so?“ 

Willow runzelte die Stirn. „Seit… neun Monaten. Seit der Weihnachtsfeier letztes Jahr. Keine Ahnung, was da passiert ist. Vielleicht hat O’Connor Gray die Frau ausgespannt. Er ist ein furchtbarer Weiberheld. Aber sie sehen beide göttlich aus, nur so am Rande erwähnt.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn. „O’Connor ist seit fünf Jahren hier und seitdem auch Oberarzt der  Ortho . Gray ist seit zwei Jahren hier und erst seit einem dreiviertel Jahr Oberarzt der  Chiru .“ 

Die rothaarige Schwester bekam große Augen und Amanda drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in die sie starrte. Sie erblickte einen schlanken jungen Mann mit kurzem sandbraunen Haar. Er hatte einen weißen Ärztekittel an und musste somit Dr. Gray sein, da er aus Richtung der Chirurgie kam.

„Dr. Gray!“, rief Willow. 

Dr. Gray sah auf. Amanda verschlug es fast den Atem, als sie seine Augen sah. Sie waren so stechend blau wie das Wasser einer Südseelagune.

„Doc, das ist unsere neue Oberschwester, Amanda Johnson“, stellte Willow Amanda vor.

Gray lächelte. „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Hat Willow Sie schon herumgeführt?“

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann kommen Sie. Ich zeige ihnen die Chirurgie.“ Er nahm sie sanft am Arm und führte sie nach rechts fort.

 

Dr. Liam O’Connor stürmte wutentbrannt nach oben. Als er Willow sah, stoppte er. „Wo ist die neue Oberschwester?“, fragte er barsch.

Willow zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist vor einer Weile mit Dr. Gray verschwunden. Er wollte ihr die Chirurgie zeigen.“

„Vielleicht hätten wir besser mit Ihrem Arbeitsbereich angefangen, werter Kollege, dann wären wir ja schnell fertig geworden“, ertönte eine sarkastische Stimme. Liam sah von Willow zu Gray, der die neue Oberschwester im Schlepptau hatte.

„Wieso wurde ich nicht informiert, dass die neue Oberschwester schon seit einer Ewigkeit hier ist und wie es scheint von ihrer Arbeit abgehalten wird?“, fragte Liam durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Will atmete tief ein. „Weil ich, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen gearbeitet habe und mich nicht durch die Cafeteria gefressen habe!“

„Lieber Kollege, Sie wissen genau, dass ich nie in der Cafeteria esse.“

„Ach ja, das war mir entfallen“, erwiderte Will mit einem zuckersüßem Lächeln. „Welche Frau war es denn diesmal? Eine aus dem Krankenhaus, die Sie noch nicht durchhaben?“

Liam erwiderte das Lächeln. „Nein. Sie bewegt sich nicht in den Kreisen, in denen Sie verkehren. Ich denke deshalb nicht, dass sie Sie kennen.“

Will sah ihn mitleidig an. „Das glaube ich allerdings auch. Ich bin nicht so oft an dem Hotdogstand unten an der Ecke.“

Das hatte gesessen. Willow brachte sich vorsichtshalber in Sicherheit, indem sie sich in der Schwesternstation verschanzte, wobei sie Amanda, die die beiden Ärzte verwundert ansah, mit sich zerrte.

„Sie benehmen sich wie die kleinen Kinder!“, flüsterte sie Willow entsetzt zu.

Diese zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern. „Das hier ist noch harmlos. Komm, lass uns in die Cafeteria gehen. Die beiden sind für die nächsten zwanzig Minuten beschäftigt.“

Die beiden Krankenschwestern schlichen sich vorsichtig hinter den Rücken der beiden streitenden Ärzte zum Lift und verschwanden.

 

Die Sirenen heulten, als sie unten vor dem Krankenhaus hielten. Die städtischen Notaufnahmen waren mit Patienten des schweren Autounfalls von vor wenigen Minuten überfüllt und die Sanitäter mussten auf andere, notfalls auch Privatkliniken ausweichen.

„Was haben wir?“ 

„Autounfall. Mann mit inneren Blutungen, Quetschungen und tiefen Einschnitten. Nicht bei Bewusstsein. Ein großer Metallsplitter hat sich in sein Abdomen gebohrt“, erwiderte der Notfallsanitäter auf Liams Frage, während sie den jungen Mann in den OP schoben. 

„Wie heißt er?“, fragte Liam weiter. 

„David Walters.“

„David? Können Sie mich hören?“, erkundigte sich Liam und redete auf den Patienten ein, während er ihn untersuchte. Keine Reaktion.

Das Metallstück konnten Liam und die anderen Ärzte schließlich entfernen, doch sie bekamen die Blutungen nicht gestillt.

„Wir müssen ihn hinüber in die Chirurgie bringen, Dr.“, sagte Amanda und Liam nickte. „Bringen Sie ihn rüber. Wir können hier nichts mehr tun.“

 

Er hatte eigentlich Schluss, doch er wollte wissen, wie es dem Patienten ging, den er leichtsinnigerweise in die Chirurgie und damit in Grays Hände hatte geben müssen. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, sich von Gray anhören zu müssen, wie perfekt er doch gearbeitet und diesen Patienten gerettet hatte, aber er wollte es trotzdem wissen.

Da er ihn nirgendwo finden konnte und die OP scheinbar vorbei war, ging Liam aufs Dach. Er wusste, dass Gray öfters nach einer OP auf dem Dach war, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen.

Tatsächlich saß er auf einem der vielen undefinierbaren Metallbehälter, -Kisten, was auch immer, die auf dem Dach rumstanden und rauchte.

Er stellte sich neben ihn und schwieg für einen Augenblick. „Wie geht es dem Patienten?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, als Gray ihn nicht beachtete.

Gray blies eine Rauchwolke in die Nachtluft. „Er ist tot“, sagte er prompt und er sagte es so leise, dass Liam es kaum gehört hatte. Doch er  _ hatte _ es gehört.

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte er und meinte damit den Patienten und nicht Grays angeknackstes Chirurgen-Ego. Er setzte sich in gebührendem Abstand neben ihn. 

Eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Seit wann rauchen Sie denn?“, fragte Liam schließlich ganz beiläufig. 

Will warf den Rest der Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. Er seufzte und der letzte Rauch entwich seinem Mund. „Wenn ich unter Stress stehe“, antwortete er fest. „Und.“

Liam wollte gerade eine spitze Bemerkung machen.

„Wenn ich gerade nicht in der Lage war meinen Cousin zu retten“, flüsterte Will bitter.

Liam sah ihn geschockt an. „Er war Ihr Cousin?“

Will nickte schwach und plötzlich floss eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinab.

Liam wusste nicht wieso, doch er streckte seine Hand aus und wischte sie sanft fort. Als er spürte, wie sehr Will zitterte, zog er ihn an sich und legte seine Arme um ihn. Will klammerte sich an seinem Erzfeind fest und verbarg sein Gesicht an Liams Brust.

Liam tat es weh die herzzerreißenden Schluchzer des anderen Arztes, des Mannes, den er hasste, zu hören. Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Hand über Wills seidenweiches Haar. Hass hin oder her, das hatte kein Arzt verdient ein Familienmitglied nicht retten zu können.

„Wenn Sie wollen, bleibe ich bei Ihnen, wenn Ihre Familie kommt“, flüsterte er.

Wills Schluchzen ließ nach. Er nickte schwach. „Danke“, wisperte er.

 

Will stand nervös neben der Schwesternstation. Wie würde seine Familie reagieren? Seine Eltern und noch viel wichtiger, seine Tante. Davids Mutter.

Er spürte Liams Hand zögernd auf seiner Schulter. Überrascht, jedoch auch dankbar sah er ihn an, als die Lifttüren sich beiseite schoben.

Seine Tante stürmte auf ihn zu. „Will! Was ist mit David? Geht es ihm gut? Sie haben nur gesagt, dass er einen Unfall hatte.“

Will sah in ihre vor Panik geweiteten Augen und er konnte es ihr einfach nicht sagen, obwohl er es doch musste. Er nahm alle ihm noch verbliebene Kraft zusammen und flüsterte: „Er ist tot.“

Aus dem Gesicht seiner Tante entwich alle Farbe. Sie wäre gestürzt, hätte Wills Vater sie nicht gestützt. Ihre Schwester nahm sie sanft in die Arme und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, doch auch über ihre Wangen liefen Tränen. Nur sein Vater war gefasst. Ernst sah er Will an. „Hast du ihn behandelt?“, fragte er ruhig.

Will nickte.

Sein Vater ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen. „Ich denke, du bist so ein guter Arzt?! Wir werfen ein Vermögen für dein Studium raus und du bist nicht in der Lage, deinen Cousin zu retten!?!“, schrie er plötzlich und Will zuckte zusammen.

„Aber, Dad…“

„Nichts da! Hättest du getan, was ich dir gesagt habe und wärst Anwalt geworden, so wie ich, dann...“

Will ließ verängstigt den Kopf hängen, doch ehe sein Vater erneut ansetzen konnte, ging Liam dazwischen.

„Mr. Gray. Ich bin Liam O’Connor. Ich habe Ihren Neffen zuerst behandelt, doch es war uns in der Orthopädie nicht möglich etwas für ihn zu tun. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Will alles getan hat, um ihn zu retten, aber auch wir Ärzte können nicht zaubern“, sagte er freundlich, aber bestimmt und mit einem eisernen Unterton in der Stimme. „Davids Verletzungen waren einfach zu schwer. Bitte verstehen Sie das. Niemand hier hat Schuld an seinem Tod!“, sagte Liam eindringlich und versuchte geduldig zu bleiben, damit dieser Mann verstand, was er sagte.

Mr. Gray sah Liam an und nickte dann schnaufend. „Wir möchten zu ihm“, sagte er barsch.

Liam ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er hätte den Mann am liebsten zum Schweigen gebracht und seltsamerweise nicht wegen seines ruppigen Tones, sondern weil er Will so fertig machte.

„Ich kann euch hinbringen“, bot Will leise an, doch sein Vater beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er wandte sich an Willow, die in der Schwesternstation saß. „Bringen Sie uns bitte hin, Miss!“

Mitleidig warf sie noch einen Blick auf Will und stand dann auf, um Wills Familie zu seinem toten Cousin zu bringen.

Will sah ihnen nach. Tränen glänzten in seinen Augen, doch er sah erleichtert aus.

Vielleicht, weil sein Vater endlich weg war, dachte Liam.

Will lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Schwesternstation, doch seine Beine trugen ihn nicht länger und er ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Er zog die Knie an den Körper und verschränkte die Arme. Beschämt verbarg er sein Gesicht darin.

Liam sah auf ihn herab und der Hass, den er für diesen Mann empfand schmolz plötzlich wie Eis in der Sonne. Er sah nun, dass Wills Leben doch nicht so perfekt war, wie er bisher angenommen hatte.

Er kniete neben ihm nieder und legte seine Hand auf Wills Schulter.

„Ich kann das nicht länger ertragen“, flüsterte Will und er starrte mit tränenverschleierten Augen in die Ferne. „Ich ertrage es nicht länger, dass er mich so erniedrigt und…“ Er sah Liam an. „Ich ertrage es nicht länger dich zu hassen. Ich kann das nicht mehr!“ Er barg sein Gesicht wieder schluchzend zwischen seinen verschränkten Armen. 

_ Werde ich es bereuen? _ , fragte Liam sich. Er sah auf Will hinab und es war ihm egal. Er konnte diesen Mann einfach nicht weinen sehen. Es brach ihm das Herz. 

„Dann lass uns ein für allemal damit aufhören“, sagte er langsam, jedoch entschlossen.

Wills Kopf fuhr mit einem Ruck nach oben. Er starrte Liam aus seinen großen, verweinten Augen an. „Meinst… meinst du das ernst?“, wisperte er.

Liam lachte ein wenig gequält. „Wenn wir schon mal beim  _ D _ _ u _ sind. Aber ja, ich meine es ernst.“ Er überspielte seine Verlegenheit mit einem nonchalanten Schulterzucken. „Ich meine, wieso haben wir uns überhaupt gestritten? Es war so kindisch.“

Will merkte jetzt erst, dass er Liam eben die ganze Zeit geduzt hatte und seine Wangen erröteten ein wenig.

_ Er sieht hübsch aus, wenn er errötet _ , dachte Liam auf einmal gegen seinen Willen und stand auf. Er bot Will seine Hand an, der sie vorsichtig ergriff. Er zog den kleineren Arzt auf die Beine und für einige Augenblicke standen sie nur schweigend beisammen, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Soll, soll ich dich nach hause fahren?“, fragte Liam vorsichtig, doch Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht nach hause“, sagte er schnell. „David war oft bei mir, wenn seine Freundin ihn mal wieder rausgeschmissen hatte, weswegen auch immer. Es erinnert mich alles an ihn. Er hat mit mir die Wohnung eingerichtet.“

Liam nickte. „Ich verstehe. Soll ich. Ich meine, willst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben?“

Erstaunt sah Will ihn an, doch dann schüttelte er abermals den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bleibe lieber hier. Auf der Couch in meinem Büro ist es gar nicht so schlecht…“

Doch jetzt war es Liam, der energisch den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie man sich in so einer Situation fühlt, doch ich weiß, dass du nicht allein sein solltest. Lass mich dir helfen. Bitte.“

Will starrte ein wenig unschlüssig und verlegen zu Boden. Vor zwei Stunden wären sie sich noch ohne weiteres an die Gurgel gegangen und jetzt sollte er bei Liam übernachten?!

Er hatte angefangen ihn zu hassen, weil er ihn nicht lieben wollte, doch was empfand Liam? War der Hass echt, oder war er nur eine verwirrte Erwiderung auf seinen eigenen Hass, den er ihm entgegengebracht hatte? Vielleicht hatte Liam die ganze Streiterei gar nicht gewollt, so wie er selbst ebenfalls nicht.

„Also schön“, stimmte er schließlich zu, denn Liam hatte trotz allem recht. Er sollte, er _wollte_ jetzt nicht allein sein.

Liam packte ihn sanft am Arm und führte ihn zum Aufzug. „Dann komm. Dein Auto können wir morgen holen.“

Sie holten beide ihre Sachen aus ihren Büros und verließen das Krankenhaus.

 

Mit einem seltsam ruhigen Gefühl schloss Liam seine Wohnung auf, trat ein und schaltete das Licht ein. Er hörte Will hinter sich eintreten und ein Gefühl von Frieden erfüllte ihn, als er ihn hier bei sich hatte.

Er hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde. Er drehte sich um und sah Will an. Zum ersten Mal sah er ihn wirklich an. Er sah seine vom Weinen geröteten Augen, er sah, wie verloren er dastand mit hängenden Schultern und er sah die Blässe seiner Haut. Behutsam nahm er Wills Hand. „Komm. Du musst völlig fertig sein. Leg dich hin“, sagte Liam leise und führte Will in sein Schlafzimmer. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute. Fast ein Jahr lang waren sie sich an die Kehle gegangen und jetzt ließ er Will in seinem Bett schlafen und er kümmerte sich um ihn. Er wusste noch nicht, wohin das ganze führen sollte und doch drückte er ihn sanft aufs Bett hinunter. Will konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Liam zog ihm vorsichtig Hemd und Schuhe aus und deckte ihn zu. Er strich ihm einmal durchs Haar und lächelte ihn an. Das erste echte Lächeln, das er ihm je geschenkt hatte.

Mit diesem Lächeln vor seinem inneren Auge fiel Will in einen tiefen, jedoch unruhigen Schlaf.

 

Als er ein paar Stunden später wieder aufwachte, war Will für einige Momente lang orientierungslos. Er war nicht in seinem eigenen Bett, das war ihm sofort klar. Ihm stieg ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase. „Liam“, wisperte er und er presste sein Gesicht gegen das Kopfkissen, das nach Liam roch.

Doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. David war tot. Er und Liam hatten endlich Frieden geschlossen und er hatte ihn mit zu sich genommen, weil Will es in seiner eigenen Wohnung im Moment nicht aushielt.

Noch ein wenig müde rappelte er sich hoch, als Liam hereinkam. „Morgen“, sagte er verschlafen.

Liam lachte amüsiert. „Guten Mittag wohl eher.“ Er stand am Bett und sah auf Will hinunter. Sein Haar war vom Schlafen ganz zerzaust und er hatte einen verschlafenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, was ihn irgendwie süß aussehen ließ.

_ Süß?! Hallo, Liam. Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst!,  _ dachte er entsetzt und doch… Will sah in der Tat süß aus.

„Wo… wo hast du geschlafen?“, fragte Will und riss ihn aus seinen quälenden Gedanken. 

„Ähm. Auf der Couch.“

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen“, sagte Will leise und sah weg.

Liam trat von einem Fuß unbehaglich auf den anderen. „Naja, äh, Wie wär’s, wenn du erst mal duschen gehst? Du siehst so aus, als könntest du eine vertragen. Um wach zu werden natürlich und…“  _ Verdammt. Trottel!  _ Liam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Geh einfach duschen, okay?“, sagte er ein wenig zu ruppig und verschwand eiligst aus dem Zimmer.

Will war noch viel zu müde, um über Liams merkwürdiges Verhalten nachzudenken, auch wenn er es natürlich bemerkt hatte. Das da war nicht der Liam O’Connor, den er kannte.

Aber er hatte schon wieder recht. Er brauchte eine Dusche. Vielleicht konnte er so den ganzen Schmerz über Davids Tod und all die verwirrenden Gefühle, die er empfunden hatte, als er mit Liam Frieden geschlossen hatte einfach abwaschen.

Seufzend stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Er wusste noch genau, wo es war.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. „Will, du bist so ein Idiot!“, flüsterte er ärgerlich. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es jetzt, wo sie keine Feinde mehr, sondern, naja, Freunde wiederum auch nicht, aber zumindest irgendetwas waren, wieder zu einfach werden würde, sich seinen Gefühlen für Liam erneut hinzugeben. Es war soviel einfacher ihn zu hassen als ihn zu lieben…

Will sah seinem Spiegelbild in die Augen. „Nein“, wisperte er. „Es ist einfacher ihn zu lieben, auch wenn es weh tut.“

 

Wütend über sich selbst wendete Liam ungehalten die Omelettes in der Pfanne. Er würde sich am liebsten mit der Pfanne erschlagen!

Wie konnte er nur zulassen, dass solche Gefühle in ihm aufkeimten. Jetzt war gar nichts passiert und die Gefühle waren viel stärker, als damals. Hatte er damals überhaupt irgendetwas anderes gefühlt als den Alkohol in seinem Blut und sein unbändiges Verlangen?

Und gestern Nacht? Er hatte Will nur beim Schlafen beobachtet. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er wie ein Engel aussah. Künstler und Modelagenturen würden sich um ihn reißen. Er hatte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können und Will heimlich gezeichnet. Doch niemand könnte je die wahre Schönheit dieser atemberaubenden Kreatur auf dem Papier einfangen.

„Was gibt’s denn?“, hörte er Wills Stimme hinter sich und hörte, wie er sich an den Küchentisch setzte, was ihn aus seinen Tagträumereien riss. 

„Ähm, Omelettes“, erwiderte er und gab die Omelettes auf zwei Teller. „Ein wenig… verbrannte Omelettes“, gab er zerknirscht zu und drehte sich von Will weg. Unzufrieden stellte er die Pfanne in die Spüle. „Ich hab nicht aufgepasst“, murmelte er, während er sich setzte. „Das ist mir noch nie passiert.“

Will lächelte über Liams Zerknirschtheit und probierte die Omelettes. „Die sind wirklich gut“, sagte er schließlich lobend und spießte einige Salatblätter auf seine Gabel, der auf zwei Extratellern auf dem Tisch stand.

„Ich hab leider nicht mehr da“, entschuldigte Liam sich. „Ich bin nicht so oft zu hause. Aber du kennst das ja.“

Will nickte. Er sah Liam forschend an. „Du kochst gerne, oder?“, fragte er dann.

Liam blickte erstaunt auf. „Ja, ähm. Gelegentlich schon. Wenn ich Zeit hab.“ Er sah auf sein Omelette hinab. „Außerdem lohnt es nicht für eine Person zu kochen“, sagte er leise.

Will sah ihn verwundert an. „Aber, was ist mit deinen ganzen weiblichen Bekanntschaften?“

Liam lächelte bitter, fühlte sich durch diese recht private Frage jedoch überraschenderweise nicht angegriffen. „Ich hab noch nie für eine gekocht. Sie sind nie lange hier. Herr Gott, selbst du bist schon länger hier als sie!“, presste er aufgebracht hervor, doch Will hörte nur die Einsamkeit in Liams Stimme. „Mein Liebesleben ist nicht annähernd so ausfüllend, wie alle glauben“, sagte er dann ruhig. „Weißt du, ich hab nie eine von ihnen geliebt. Ich denke immer… Vielleicht ist ja die Richtige dabei… Irgendwo unter den vielen…“

Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, legte Will seine Hand tröstend auf Liams und drückte sanft zu.

Doch Liam entriss ihm seine Hand und sprang auf. „Hör auf damit!“, bellte er Will barsch an und seine Stimme war von Panik erfüllt. „Fass mich nicht an!“

Will sah ihn geschockt an, doch dann wurde er wütend. „Ich habe gar nichts getan“, rief er aufgebracht und funkelte Liam an.

„Ich weiß, dass das für dich Weihnachten nicht einfach ein Unfall war. Ich hab mich umgehört und ich weiß, dass du schwul bist!“

Will atmete tief ein. „Na und? Hör auf zu leugnen, dass dir die Nacht damals nichts bedeutet hat.“

„Da bist du aber schief gewickelt. Es war nur Sex, mehr nicht. Ich bin von mir selbst angewidert, dass ich mit einem Mann im Bett war. Und ich schwöre dir, William, dass das nie, niemals wieder vorkommen wird!“

Langsam sah Will ein, dass er an Liams Starrköpfigkeit und vielleicht auch an seiner Angst nichts ändern konnte. So gern er es auch wollte. „Weißt du, wieso ich dich all die Zeit über gehasst habe?“, fragte er leise und sah Liam ergeben in die Augen.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen und zog eine Braue fragend hoch. „Ich kann’s kaum erwarten, es zu hören.“

„Weil dich zu hassen der einzige Weg ist, dich nicht zu lieben!“, schrie Will plötzlich und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Liam blickte ihm geschockt hinterher. Er hatte noch die Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern sehen, ehe er hinausgestürmt war. Der Anblick versetzte ihm irgendwie einen schmerzhaften Stich. Will liebte ihn?

„Aber“, wisperte er. Es kam alles auf einmal. Alle Gedanken und Gefühle brachen über ihm wie eine riesige Welle zusammen. 

Alles stand wieder so klar vor ihm, als wenn es erst gestern gewesen wäre.

Die Weihnachtsfeier des Krankenhauses letztes Jahr. Er war ziemlich betrunken gewesen. Irgendwie waren er und Will in seiner Wohnung gelandet. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an Einzelheiten erinnern, doch er spürte es. Er spürte jede von Wills Bewegungen unter seinen Fingern. Er spürte wieder, wie überwältigend es gewesen war. Und doch hatte er Will am anderen Morgen angeschrien, gedemütigt und rausgeschmissen, weil er selbst von sich angewidert war, mit einem Mann geschlafen zu haben…

Aber...

Will hatte recht. Wieso leugnete er, dass er etwas fühlte? War es wegen seines Rufs? Seines guten Rufs als Schürzenjäger? Als heterosexueller Schürzenjäger wohlgemerkt.

Er sah in Richtung der Tür, durch die Will verschwunden war. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass, wenn er jetzt nicht handelte, seine einzige Chance für immer verspielt war. Er wusste nicht, wie es enden würde, doch er war auf einmal bereit es herauszufinden und es für Will zu riskieren.

Vorsichtig verließ er die Küche und steuerte aufs Schlafzimmer zu, von wo er Geräusche hörte. Beim Näherkommen hörte er Wills leises Schluchzen und durch die Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen war, konnte er ihn sehen. Er saß auf dem Bett, mit hängenden Schultern und versuchte mit zitternden Fingern sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen.

Leise trat Liam ein. Will hörte sofort auf zu schluchzen, wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich von Liam weg.

Eine peinlich Stille entstand, während Liam neben Will stand und auf ihn herabstarrte. Doch dann setzte er sich vorsichtig neben ihn.

Keiner wollte oder traute sich etwas zu sagen.

„Wieso?“, fragte Will dann jedoch und der Schmerz in seiner Stimme verursachte Liam abermals geradezu körperlichen Schmerz. 

„Ich könnte es dir nicht verübeln, wenn du wirklich nichts empfinden würdest, aber das tust du… Du bist nur zu feige es zuzugeben“, wisperte er.

Er spürte plötzlich Liams Hand auf seiner Schulter und wollte sie abschütteln, als er Worte hörte, mit denen er nicht gerechnet hatte. „Du hast recht.“

Ungläubig drehte Will sich zu Liam und sah ihn forschend an.

„Ich, ähm, ich weiß, dass ich dich sehr verletzt habe und, und dass ich mir selbst nur etwas vorgespielt habe.“ Liam berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen zögernd Wills tränennasse Wange. „Es tut mir leid.“ Seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein schwaches Wispern, denn es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer seine Fehler zuzugeben – als auch, sich einzugestehen, dass er sich wohl offenbar auch von Männern angezogen fühlte – und Will wusste das.

Will lächelte zögernd, den Schmerz tapfer hinunterschluckend und Liam lehnte sich leicht nach vorn. Seine Lippen streiften zärtlich Wills. Doch dieser zuckte zurück. „Liam… Warum?“, fragte er traurig. „Ich will nicht, dass du das aus Mitleid tust.“

Liam lächelte und legte seine Hand um Wills Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich. „Ich tue es nicht aus Mitleid. Egal, was damals gewesen ist und egal, ob ich dich damals geliebt habe oder nicht. Jetzt… tue ich es… als ich… Als ich dich gestern Nacht gesehen hab. Du sahst einfach so wunderschön aus...“ Er lächelte. „Es ist einfach passiert. So was kann man sich nun mal nicht aussuchen.“ Er sah fest in Wills blaue Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Will, und ich will alles wieder gutmachen, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich weiß, es wird nicht leicht werden, aber bitte lass es mich versuchen!“ Bittend sah Liam Will an. Freudentränen liefen Wills Wangen hinab, als er Liams Geständnis hörte. Er schloss erleichtert und glücklich seine Augen und er hätte am liebsten vor Freude geschrien, als er Liams Lippen auf seinen spürte und nun wusste, dass er es aus Liebe tat.

Er erwiderte erst zärtlich, doch dann wurden beide stürmischer, ihre Bewegungen und ihre Hände leidenschaftlicher. Liam ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und zog Will mit sich. Er ließ seine Hände verlangend über Wills schlanken, muskulösen Körper gleiten.

Irgendwo zwischen ihren leidenschaftlichen Küssen und zärtlichen Berührungen entledigten sie sich auch ihrer Kleidung.

Liam stöhnte leise, als Wills seidenweiche Haut über seine glitt. Er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er sie beide herum rollte, sodass er auf Will lag. Er lag zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln und streichelte sanft seinen rechten Oberschenkel.

Will presste seine Knie fest in Liams Seiten und hielt ihn fest. Tränen standen in seinen Augen und sie liefen in heißen, salzigen Rinnsalen seine Wangen hinab, als ihre Körper sich vereinigten.

Er fühlte sich, als schwebe er, so glücklich war er.

Ihre Körper bewegten sich wie einer, ihr Atem ging keuchend und miteinander im Einklang.

Über seine Grenzen gebracht schrie Liam Wills Namen und diesmal tat er es aus Liebe und nicht aus Lust.

 

Es war gegen acht Uhr abends, als Will aufwachte. Er spürte Liams Körper, der sich gegen seinen Rücken presste und es war das schönste, was er je gefühlt hatte. Liams Arm lag besitzergreifend über Wills Taille und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt.

Er war froh, dass morgen Sonntag war und sie beide da auch noch frei hatten. Ihr Krankenhaus war nie so übervölkert wie die zentralen Notaufnahmen und deshalb konnten es sich zumindest die Oberärzte leisten, am Wochenende nicht auf Bereitschaft zu sein. Ein wirklich ernster Notfall war nur selten. So wie gestern...

Will hörte ein leises Grunzen hinter sich und als er über seine Schulter sah, blickte er in zwei wunderschöne dunkelbraune Augen.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Liam schüchtern.

Will lächelte. „Besser. Ich fühle mich, als wenn eine riesige Last von meinen Schultern genommen wäre.“

Liam erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste sanft seine Schulter. Er begann Wills Nacken und Schultern zu massieren. „Dann bin ich mir sicher, dass du vöööllig verspannt bist“, grinste er und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Will seufzte leise. „Allerdings“, murmelte er.

„Was hältst du von einer Dusche?“, fragte Liam nach einiger Zeit. „Oder noch besser, einem schönen heißen Bad?“ 

Zärtlich lächelte Will. „Wir haben gestern erst, dass heißt, heute Mittag, Frieden geschlossen und jetzt willst du schon mit mir baden gehen?“, fragte er amüsiert und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er die leichte Röte sah, die Liams Wangen bedeckte.

„Ich hab viel wieder gut zu machen“, sagte dieser zerknirscht und sah zur Seite. Will drehte sich zu ihm und legte seine Hand sanft an Liams Wange. Er drehte Liams Gesicht zu sich, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass wir zusammen sind, dass alles andere nicht zählt“, wisperte er. „Ich weiß, dass sollte es und ich werde nicht vergessen, was zwischen uns war, aber wir haben eine zweite Chance, einen Neuanfang, verdient. Meinst du nicht auch?“

Liams schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich. „Ja. Neuanfang klingt großartig, Will!“ Er küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen, während er ihn an sich zog.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich erst nach wenigen Minuten einige Millimeter voneinander.

„Wie war das eben mit dem Baden?“, hauchte Will lächelnd und zog Liam mit sich aus dem Bett.

 

Einige Zeit später lagen sie in Liams Badewanne. Will lehnte entspannt mit seinem Rücken gegen Liams breite Brust. Dieser strich mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über Wills Bauch und Brustwarzen.

„Du bist so wunderschön, Will“, wisperte Liam und Will spürte seinen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr und er erschauderte. „Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich dich zeichnen würde?“ 

Will schaute über seine Schulter, um Liam ansehen zu können. „Du bist ein Künstler?“, fragte er erstaunt.

Liam errötete. „Naja. Künstler ist übertrieben. Sagen wir einfach, ich habe ein wenig Talent.“ Er küsste Wills Hals und knabberte dann zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Ich muss gestehen, ich konnte bereits letzte Nacht einfach nicht widerstehen. Ich musste dich einfach zeichnen. Du sahst so überirdisch schön aus!“

Will nickte, nachdem er diese wunderschönen Worte auf sich hatte einwirken lassen. „Ich fände es sehr schön, wenn du mich zeichnen würdest.“ Und da er es jetzt sofort wollte, weil er gespannt darauf war, wie gut Liam war, kletterte er flink aus der Badewanne und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. „Na komm schon. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt“, sagte er übermütig und verschwand aus dem Badezimmer.

Liam sah ihm verblüfft hinterher und kletterte dann ebenfalls aus der Badewanne.

Aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank holte er seinen Skizzenblock und einen Bleistift. Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, hätte er fast den Block fallen gelassen, so überwältigt war er von dem Bild, das sich ihm bot. Will lag auf dem Bett, vollkommen nackt und seine weiße Haut glänzte feucht vom Wasser im Mondschein, das durchs Fenster fiel. Er sah aus wie ein Gott!

„Ist das gut so?“, fragte Will mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und strich verführerisch mit seinen Fingern an seiner Hüfte entlang.

Liam schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Perfekt“, würgte er hervor. Er zog den Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand heran und setzte sich. „Beweg dich nicht“, ordnete er an, knipste eine Stehlampe an, die neben ihm stand, sodass er Licht hatte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Will bewegte keinen Muskel und er war äußerlich vollkommen ruhig, doch innerlich war er ein Wrack. Er war noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen wie jetzt und es war das Erotischste, was ihm je widerfahren war.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Liam fertig war und wenn es nach Will gegangen wäre, war das noch zu kurz gewesen. Das Gefühl, sich so begehrt zu fühlen wie in diesem Moment war einfach zu gut.

Liam stand auf und setzte sich neben Will aufs Bett. Er hielt ihm scheu lächelnd das Bild hin.

Will stockte der Atem, als er die wunderschöne Kreatur auf dem Papier sah. „Das… das soll ich sein?“, fragte er ungläubig. „So siehst du mich?“

Liam lachte leise und strich über Wills Wange. „Du  _ bist _ so.“ Er merkte, wie Wills Wangen sich erwärmten und er hätte zu gerne die zarte Röte gesehen, die sie bedecken würde, doch es war zu dunkel dafür.

Will gab ihm die Zeichnung zurück und lehnte sich gegen das Kissen. „Zeigst du mir deine anderen Bilder?“, fragte er und sah Liam im Halbdunkel an. Dieser nickte und stand auf. Das Bild legte er auf den Nachttisch.

Nach einigen Minuten kehrte er wieder zurück und legte sich mit einer dicken ledernen Mappe neben Will.

Dieser kuschelte sich im dumpfen Schein der Nachttischlampe, die er zusätzlich angeschaltet hatte an Liam und beobachtete gespannt, wie sein Geliebter die Mappe öffnete.

„Ist das Irland?“, fragte Will entzückt, als er die Landschaftszeichnungen sah. 

Liam nickte. „Als ich zwölf war, sind wir nach Amerika gekommen. Ich kann mich noch gut an Galway erinnern, aber Kathy, meine kleine Schwester, war damals erst fünf. Sie weiß gar nichts mehr über zuhause.“

„Vermisst du deine Heimat?“, fragte Will und besah sich Liams edles Profil. 

Dieser schwieg einen Moment und dachte nach. „Ja und nein“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich fahre öfters hin. Als ich mit dem Studium angefangen habe als ich zweiundzwanzig war, ist mein Vater wieder zurückgegangen. Amerika war einfach nichts für ihn. Ich bin aber auch ganz froh, dass er weg ist. Zum Glück lebt er in Dublin und nicht in Galway, sodass ich ihm nicht über den Weg laufe, wenn ich dort Urlaub mache.“

Will legte seinen Kopf auf Liams Schulter. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Du hast meinen Vater gesehen.“

„Tut mir leid, Will. Ich hätte dir das gestern gern erspart.“ Beschützend legte Liam einen Arm um Will und zog ihn an sich. „Hier“, sagte er dann. „Das ist Kathy. Sie kann ganz schön zickig sein, aber sie ist mein ein und alles.“

Will konnte die Liebe, die Liam für seine Schwester empfand in seiner Stimme hören und er besah sich ihre Bilder. Auf den ersten Zeichnungen war sie noch ein Kind aber nach und nach wuchs sie zu einer bildhübschen jungen Frau heran.

„Wohnt sie auch in New York?“, fragte er dann.

Liam nickte. „Sie wohnt in der Nähe unserer Mutter in Brooklyn… ach ja. Wundere dich nicht, wenn sie morgen hier aufkreuzt. Sie macht oft Überraschungsbesuche am Sonntag.“

Will lächelte sarkastisch. „Ich werd ’s mir merken.“

Liam strich zärtlich über die neuste Zeichnung seiner Schwester. Dann nahm er das Bild von Will und legte es in die Mappe. „Ich glaube, in der nächsten Zeit wird die Mappe um einiges voller.“

Will sah ihn an. „Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte er. Es machte ihn ganz kribbelig, wenn er daran dachte, dass Liam ihn öfters zeichnen würde.

Liam lächelte und küsste ihn anstatt zu antworten. Er legte die Mappe beiseite, löschte das Licht und legte sich hin. Will kuschelte sich an ihn. „Gute Nacht, Liam“, flüsterte er und küsste Liams Schulter.

Liam schloss Will fester in seine Arme und küsste seine Stirn. „Gute Nacht,  _ a grá _ .“ Er legte seine Wange gegen Wills weiches Haar und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er ließ sich von Wills ruhigem, gleichmäßigen Atmen in den Schlaf wiegen.

 

Als Will am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hörte er aus dem Wohnzimmer gedämpfte Stimmen. Neugierig stand er auf und zog sich an. Es musste Kathy sein. Er hoffte es zumindest, denn er war schon sehr darauf gespannt, Liams geliebte Schwester kennen zu lernen.

An der angelehnten Wohnzimmertür blieb er stehen. Was war, wenn Liam gar nicht wollte, dass sie erfuhr, dass er da war? Was war, wenn er doch nicht die Kraft hatte sich zu outen?

Er wollte zurück ins Schlafzimmer, als er Liams Stimme hörte. „Ich werd mal sehen, was Will macht.“ Und seine Schritte näherten sich der Tür.

Will wich von der Tür zurück, als Liam sie öffnete und vor ihm stand. Liam sah erst verdutzt aus, doch dann lächelte er zärtlich. „Morgen.“ sagte er leise und küsste Will liebevoll.

„Ich hab euch gehört und ich dachte…“, stammelte Will, doch Liam legte ihm seine Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen. Er nahm seine Hand. „Es ist okay. Sie weiß es.“

Er zog ihn behutsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo Will dann plötzlich Kathy O’Connor gegenüberstand. Er hatte schon gestern Abend auf den Bildern gesehen, dass sie Liams dunkle Augen und seine sanften Lippen hatte, doch jetzt in natura sah man erst die Ähnlichkeit.

Für einige Sekunden starrten sie sich nur an und Will wurde unbehaglich zumute, doch dann streckte sie ihm lächelnd ihre Hand entgegen. „Hallo Will. Ich bin Kathy.“

Zögernd schüttelte er ihre Hand. „Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen“, sagte er leise.

Sie lachte. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was Liam dir über mich erzählt hat, aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich reiß dir schon nicht den Kopf ab. Obwohl…“ Sie lächelte verschlagen. „Jetzt hab ich ihn ja nicht mehr für mich alleine…“ Ihre Augen glitzerten schelmisch und sie drückte sich an ihren Bruder, der jetzt neben ihr stand. Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Ich bin froh, dass du endlich vernünftig geworden bist. Diese ewigen Affären gingen mir langsam auf die Nerven und Mum hat sich schon langsam Sorgen gemacht. Und wenn der Mensch, mit dem du glücklich bist keine Frau ist, dann eben nicht.“

Sie zog Will neben Liam und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie betrachtete die beiden genau. Dann nickte sie bestimmt. „Jepp. Ihr passt hervorragen zusammen!“

„Was?“ Will sah verwirrt von Kathy zu Liam.

Liam trat dicht vor ihn und lächelte sanft. „Ich, ähm, ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Okaaay. Ich geh dann mal!“, rief Kathy hinter ihnen und verschwand in Richtung Tür.

„Grüß Mum von mir“, sagte Liam abwesend

„Mach ich!“ Und damit war sie verschwunden.

Zärtlich strich Liam mit beiden Händen über Wills Schultern. „Wir… wir haben noch nicht geklärt wie es jetzt weitergehen soll, zwischen uns… nein. Sag nichts.“ Er legte Will schnell seine Fingerspitzen über die Lippen. „Will, ich… Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und… und ich frag dich jetzt ganz offiziell, ob du das auch willst?!“

Will sah Liam ungläubig an. Die Wangen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes waren stark errötet und er sah schüchtern auf Will hinab. Er lächelte plötzlich und streichelte Liams erhitzte Wange. Diesem entfuhr ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als er Wills Lächeln sah.

„Ich will nichts anderes“, flüsterte er und reckte den Hals um Liam zärtlich und überglücklich zu küssen.

Von einer unbändigen Freude gepackt nahm Liam Will in seine Arme und wirbelte mit ihm überglücklich im Wohnzimmer umher, bis ihnen beiden schwindlig war und sie sich lachend auf die Couch fallen ließen.

Liam krabbelte erschöpft über Will und küsste seinen Hals. „Oh Gott, Will. Ich liebe dich so!“, keuchte er und drückte ihre Körper fester aneinander.

Will lachte über Liams Überschwänglichkeit. „Ich liebe dich auch, Liam“, rief er lachend. „Ich liebe dich auch!“

 

Am Montagmorgen um acht Uhr kamen die beiden Ärzte Seite an Seite ins Krankenhaus.

Will hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Joe hatte ihnen bereits verwundert hinterher geschaut. Er freute sich schon auf die verdutzten Gesichter der Schwestern und anderen Ärzte, wenn sie sahen, dass er und Liam sich blendend verstanden. Mehr als blendend, aber das ging ja niemanden etwas an.

Es war ja auch komisch, wenn nicht schon gerade verrückt, dass sie sich am Freitag noch gegenseitig angeschrien hatten und heute als Freunde hier erschienen.

Er erspähte Willow und er musste sein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Morgen Willow“, rief er der rothaarigen Krankenschwester zu. 

„Morgen, Dr. Gray“, erwiderte sie.

„Guten Morgen, Willow“, hörte sie dann Liams Stimme und erst da merkte sie, dass Wills Erzfeind neben ihm stand und sie beide vollkommen friedlich waren. „Guten… Mo… Morgen, Dr… O’Connor!“, stammelte sie und Will und Liam wandten sich lächelnd ab.

„Wann hast du Mittagspause?“, fragte Will leise.

Liam sah ihn liebevoll an. „Wirst du mich vermissen?“, fragte er zurück.

Will errötete leicht und senkte scheu den Kopf. „Ich würde dich am liebsten gar nicht gehen lassen.“

Liam lächelte und musste der Versuchung widerstehen, Wills Wange zu streicheln. „Ich hab um halb eins Pause.“

„Treffen wir uns dann in der Cafeteria?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Liam nickte daraufhin. „Klar. Bis später. Ich muss jetzt arbeiten.“

Will seufzte. „Ich auch. Bis später.“ Er warf Liam noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu und verschwand dann in der Chirurgie.

Liam wiederum verschwand in der Orthopädie und Willow blieb in der Schwesternstation sitzen und starrte den beiden abwechselnd mit offenem Mund hinterher.

„Mach den Mund zu, sonst fliegt noch was rein!“, drang dann plötzlich Xanders Stimme zu ihr durch und sie riss sich aus ihrem Schock. Sie sah zu dem Krankenpfleger auf, der ihr bester Freund war seit sie klein waren. 

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!“, stimmte Dawn ihm zu. Willow sah mit einem Ausdruck blanken Horrors im Gesicht zu dem Pfleger und der jungen Schwester. 

„Dr. Gray und Dr. O’Connor sind gerade… sind gerade hier zusammen erschienen“, stotterte sie und einige andere Schwestern, die mittlerweile dazu gekommen waren, horchten interessiert auf. 

„Sie haben, sie haben sich nicht gestritten und haben sich wie zwei zivilisierte Menschen unterhalten… sie sahen sogar… irgendwie aus, als wenn sie schon seit Jahren die besten Freunde wären!“

Nun legte sich auf die Gesichter der anderen ein geschockter Ausdruck und keiner fand die Kraft zum Sprechen.

„Vielleicht... vielleicht stehen sie unter Drogen“, murmelte Xander. „Ihr wisst schon. Medikamentenmissbrauch im Krankenhaus.“ 

„Das ist doch Quatsch“, mischte Amanda sich ein. „Es kann doch sein, dass sie sich mal ausgesprochen haben und alle Differenzen geklärt haben.“

Sie erntete einen misstrauischen Blick von ihren Kollegen, der sagte: „Du bist doch total verrückt!“

„Wo sollen sie sich denn bitte am Wochenende über den Weg gelaufen sein?“, fragte eine andere Schwester.

„Grays Auto war das ganze Wochenende hier. Ich hab’s gesehen!“, meldete sich eine weitere Schwester zu Wort.

„Ich glaube, O’Connor hatte einfach Mitleid mit Gray. Der junge Mann, den O’Connor am Freitag zu uns rübergeschickt hat, war Grays Cousin“, erklärte Willow leise.

„Was?!“, fragte Dawn geschockt. Sie empfand tiefstes Mitleid mit dem jungen Arzt, vor allem, da sie heimlich für ihn schwärmte.

„Wir… Vorsicht, da kommt Gray“, zischte eine Schwester und die kleine Gruppe stob auseinander.

Freundlich nickend ging Gray an ihnen vorbei, während er eine Krankenakte durchblätterte.

Natürlich hatte er die tuschelnde Gruppe gesehen und er musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, doch er konnte ja verstehen, dass alle perplex waren. Er konnte es selber noch gar nicht glauben, dass er nicht nur Frieden mit Liam geschlossen hatte, sondern, dass sie sich auch ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Er freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der zu Weihnachten einen Welpen geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Aber sie würden sich schon alle daran gewöhnen.

 

„Was gibt es?“, fragte Liam später am Nachmittag, als er eilig den OP-Saal betrat. 

„Autounfall. Diese Frau hat ziemlich schwere Verletzungen und sie ist schwanger. Die Wehen sind auf dem Weg hierher eingetreten“, informierte Amanda Liam.

Dieser machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Er runzelte die Stirn. Unter normalen Umständen wären die Verletzungen kein Problem gewesen, doch jetzt gefährdeten sie das Leben des Babys.

„Wir müssen sofort einen Kaiserschnitt machen“, ordnete er an und überließ es erst einmal den Schwestern die Blutungen zu stillen, während er sich um das Baby kümmerte. 

Zehn Minuten später stand allen der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Die Blutungen waren nicht zu stillen und Liam schaffte es alleine nicht, dass Baby auf die Welt zu bringen.

„Holen sie Dr. Gray!“, rief er einer der Schwestern zu.

„Aber Doktor...“

„Sofort!“, bellte er und versuchte mit aller Macht, die Frau und ihr Kind am leben zu erhalten.

Keine zwei Minuten später war Will an seiner Seite und gemeinsam schafften sie es, das Leben der Frau zu retten und das Baby unversehrt auf die Welt zu holen.

Behutsam hielt Will das blutbeschmierte Wesen in seinen Armen. Liam stand neben ihm. Sie sahen sich an und dann wieder das Baby.

„Auf den Neuanfang“, wisperte Liam, als Amanda Will das neue Leben aus seinen Armen nahm und fortbrachte.

Zärtlich nahm er Wills Hand, ohne dass eine der Schwestern es sah.

Will erwiderte den sanften Druck und hatte verstanden, was Liam damit meinte. Ein neugeborenes Leben – ihr gemeinsamer Neuanfang.

 

„Will?“, fragte Liam zärtlich und strich über Wills Schultern, die unter der Decke hervorragten.

„Hm?“, kam die verschlafene Antwort und er lächelte.

„Ich muss mit dir reden“, sagte er ernst.

Will war sofort hellwach. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und sah Liam ängstlich an. Dieser lächelte zärtlich, als ihm klar wurde, wovor Will Angst hatte und er küsste ihn sanft. „Ich will mit dir zusammenziehen.“ Er küsste ihn wieder und musste lachen, als Will nichts erwiderte. Er löste sich von ihm und sah in sein geschocktes Gesicht. „Ich möchte, dass wir uns eine schöne Wohnung suchen und dort einziehen“, flüsterte er liebevoll.

„Ist… ist das dein Ernst?“, stotterte Will ungläubig.

„Ja. Möchtest du nicht? Ich meine…“ Liam begann ebenfalls nervös zu stottern. „Wir sind jetzt seit über einem Monat zusammen… Ich, ähm, ich weiß, dass ich keine Erfahrung in Sachen Beziehung habe, aber… findest du, dass das zu voreilig ist? O Gott, ich mache mich zum totalen Vollidioten!“

Beschämt barg Liam sein Gesicht an Wills Schulter, doch er hörte Wills sanftes Lachen, das ihm ein wenig seiner Nervosität nahm. Er sah auf in zwei wunderschöne blaue Augen.

„Ich habe auch keine Erfahrung in Beziehungen, aber ich würde sehr gerne mit dir zusammen wohnen.“

Liams Gesicht erhellte sich. „Wirklich?“, fragte er überglücklich und als Will nickte, zog er ihn fest in seine Arme und küsste ihn übermütig.

Lachend befreite Will sich aus Liams Armen und küsste ihn lang und zärtlich. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns gleich auf die Suche machen!“, flüsterte er enthusiastisch und wand sich aus Liams Armen, nur um gleich darauf aus dem Bett und dann auch noch dem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Liam sah ihm hinterher. Er war so aufgeregt wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was das bedeutete. Sie würden wirklich zusammenziehen. Es würde nicht mehr die Frage aufkommen, zu dir, oder zu mir? Er würde jede Nacht mit Will zusammen sein können und sie könnten ihre Wohnung so einrichten, wie es ihnen beiden gefiel!

_ Wow, _ dachte er bei sich und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. 

 

Nicht einmal drei Tage später hatten die beiden Ärzte ein wunderschönes Apartment in Manhattan gefunden, das sie sich mit ihrem gemeinsamen Gehalt problemlos leisten konnten. Es lag in der obersten Etage und hatte eine Dachterrasse und das Gebäude hatte einen Portier.

Und da es auf Weihnachten zuging, verloren sie keine Zeit damit, ihre neue Wohnung einzurichten.

 

Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten und im Krankenhaus war es in der letzten Zeit sehr ruhig gewesen. Sehr zum Wohlgefallen der Belegschaft.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend ausgehen?“, fragte Will und sah Liam vorsichtig an. Bis jetzt hatte keiner etwas von ihrer Beziehung mitbekommen. Bis auf Kathy wusste auch niemand aus Liams Familie bisher von der sexuellen Neuorientierung ihres Sohnes. Will konnte verstehen, dass es für Liam nicht leicht war und es erforderte eine Menge Mut, seine Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann öffentlich zu bekunden, doch Will fand, dass Liam einen kleinen Anstoß brauchte. Er musste sich ja nicht gleich beim Weihnachtsessen mit seiner Familie outen, aber zusammen als Paar ausgehen war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang.

Liam nickte kauend. Er hatte riesigen Hunger. Auch wenn das Essen der Cafeteria nicht gerade das beste Essen war, es machte satt. „Klar. Wo sollen wir hingehen?“

Will fand seine Serviette plötzlich sehr interessant und begann daran herumzuzupfen. „Nun ja, ich dachte, ich könnte dich einigen von meinen Freunden vorstellen…“

Er sah scheu auf und wartete auf Liams Reaktion. Für einen Moment sah er den Konflikt, doch dann nickte der dunkelhaarige Arzt. „Natürlich. Ich würde mich freuen.“

Wills Gesicht erhellte sich erleichtert. „Wirklich? Prima. Du wirst Lorne mögen.“

„Wer ist Lorne?“, fragte Liam lachend, als er Will so glücklich sah.

„Lorne ist der Besitzer einer Karaoke-Bar. Er, na ja, wir waren mal zusammen… Aber keine Angst, wir sind nur noch gute Freunde!“, versicherte Will schnell und er kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. _Ich hab zu viel gesagt,_ dachte er geknickt. _Wieso hab ich nur gesagt, dass ich mit Lorne mal zusammen war?_

Liam lächelte. „Ich bin schon gespannt darauf zu sehen, was du sonst für einen Geschmack mit Männern hast“, sagte er leise.

Will verdrehte die Augen. „Das mit Lorne war eher ein Unfall. Er ist total nett, aber wenn du ihn kennen lernst, wirst du merken, wieso er nicht mein Typ ist.“

 

Liam konnte in der Tat sehr schnell verstehen, wieso Lorne nicht Wills Typ war. Der Besitzer des  _ Caritas _ war ein schlanker großer Mann mit braunem Haar. Er sah gar nicht einmal so schlecht aus, doch sein Geschmack was Kleidung anging war etwas, was Liam noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Der Anzug, den Lorne trug, war aus knallroter Seide. Dazu trug er eine gelbe Krawatte und ein dunkelblaues Seidenhemd unter dem Jackett. 

„Ähm, Will... zieht er sich immer so an?“, fragte Liam schluckend, als der junge Mann auf sie zusteuerte.

Will nickte. „Immer. Das ist noch nicht mal das schlimmste Outfit!“, flüsterte er und lächelte den strahlenden Mann an, der ihn überschwänglich in seine Arme zog.

„Will, mein Goldkehlchen! Wie schön, dass du endlich mal wieder hier bist.“ Lorne sah Will vorwurfsvoll aus seinen blauen Augen an. „Du warst so lange nicht mehr hier.“ Sein Blick fiel auf Liam. Er lächelte. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass dieser hinreißende junge Mann dafür verantwortlich ist, dass wir dich wochenlang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen haben?!“

Will lächelte schüchtern und Liam fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl und er merkte, wie er errötete.

„Doch, ähm, Lorne, das ist Liam O’Connor. Liam, das ist Lorne.“

„Freut mich. Will hat mir heute schon eine Menge über Sie erzählt“, sagte Liam freundlich und ein wenig hilflos.

Lorne wedelte mit der Hand. „Bitte! Lassen wir doch die Höflichkeiten,  Plumpudding ! Aber bitte. Macht es euch bequem. Ich muss das heutige Programm eröffnen.“

Damit verschwand Lorne in der Menge und Will zog den verdutzten Liam zu einem Tisch in einer Ecke.

Als sie saßen, starrte Liam Lorne noch immer hinterher. „Wie hat er mich genannt?!“, fragte er ungläubig und musste sich ein entrüstetes Lachen unterdrücken.

Will kicherte hingegen hemmungslos. „Gewöhn dich dran. Es gibt bei ihm einige Dinge, an die du dich gewöhnen musst, aber ich sage dir, er kann wirklich ausgezeichnet singen.“

Liam nickte. Er achtete Leute, die das Talent zu singen hatten, denn er konnte es absolut nicht. „Wie oft bist du hier?“, fragte er dann.

Will seufzte. „Es gab Zeiten, da war ich fast jeden Abend hier. Natürlich hat Lorne sich immer wahnsinnig gefreut, weil er mich jedes Mal zum Singen gekriegt hat und in meinem Frust hab ich auch noch zugestimmt.“

Liam sagte für einen Moment nichts und sah Will nur an, doch dann entschied er sich das Thema zu wechseln, um den schönen Abend nicht zu ruinieren. „Du kannst singen?“, fragte er amüsiert.

Will sah ihn entrüstet an. „Ja, natürlich! Du kannst malen, ich kann eben singen.“

Liam schmunzelte, als er Wills empörte Miene sah. „Naja, ich kann’s jedenfalls nicht.“

Zufrieden trank Will einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey. „Willst du’s nicht mal versuchen? Glaub mir, da sind Leute, die noch wesentlich schlechter singen als du“, versicherte er schnell, als er Liams Gesichtsausdruck sah, der ihm eindeutig sagte: „Du spinnst wohl!“

Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst mich wirklich nicht hören, aber ich möchte dich hören!“, bat er leise, aber enthusiastisch und sah Will scheu an.

Dieser nickte. „Wenn du möchtest. Hast du einen bestimmten Wunsch?“

„Nein.“ Liam schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Sing was du willst.“

„Wie gütig“, lächelte Will sarkastisch und stand auf. Schnell durchquerte er den Raum und nahm nur nebenbei Notiz von dem Mann, der auf der Bühne stand und mindestens drei Töne bei _Wind of Change_ daneben lag.

„Na, Schätzchen. Singst du heute freiwillig?“, fragte Lorne amüsiert, als Will ihn erreicht hatte. 

Scheu lächelte Will. „Ja, ähm. Was hältst du von ihm?“, fragte er und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Lorne sah kurz zu Liam herüber. „Er ist wirklich anbetungswürdig. Genau wie du! Aber Spaß beiseite. Ich finde, dass ihr hervorragend zusammenpasst und wenn du mit ihm glücklich bist, ist das das Einzige, was zählt. Du hast es verdient nach allem, was er dir angetan hat“, erwiderte Lorne ehrlich und streichelte Wills Arm. „Und ich muss dir ja wohl nicht sagen, dass ich ihm sehr, sehr wehtun werde, sollte er dich noch ein einziges Mal verletzen. Werde ihm das im Laufe des Abends auch noch mal nahe legen. Aber jetzt komm. Such dir einen Song aus. Die Einzelheiten erzählst du mir dann später.“

Will lächelte. „Klar. Du weißt doch, dass du alles immer als Erster erfährst.“

Liam verschlug es den Atem, als Will auf die Bühne trat. Das Rampenlicht ließ seine blasse Haut weiß wirken und es sah aus, als ob sie schimmern würde. Sogar bis zu seinem Platz ziemlich weit hinten konnte er Wills stechend blaue Augen sehen, die ihn plötzlich anblitzten, als die Musik begann.

Will hielt seinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf Liam gerichtet und die Worte schienen von seinem Herzen und nicht von der Feder eines anderen geschrieben worden zu sein.

 _And I will love you, baby – Always_  
And I'll be there forever and a day – Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – Always...  


Will war unglaublich glücklich, dass der gestrige Abend so gut verlaufen war. Er hatte anfangs Zweifel gehabt, ob Liam sich im  _ Caritas _ wohl fühlen würde, doch seine Sorgen waren ganz unbegründet gewesen. Liam hatte sich nach der anfänglichen Skepsis und Verlegenheit prächtig mit Lorne verstanden; keine Spur von Eifersucht.

Unbekümmert legte er eine der letzten Krankenakten für diesen Tag in Willows Erledigt- Fach.

„Hallo Amanda, hallo Willow“, grüßte er die Schwestern fröhlich.

„Oh, hallo Dr. Gray. Sie haben so gute Laune!“, erwiderte Amanda ebenso fröhlich.

Will lächelte. „Ja, aber der Grund ist ein Geheimnis.“

„Ich, oh, was haben Sie denn da am Arm?“, fragte Willow erstaunt.

Will besah sich die nackte Haut seines Unterarms, die aus seinem hochgekrempelten Hemd ragte. „Oh, Mist. Ich dachte, ich hätte alles abbekommen.“

„Streichen Sie Ihre Wohnung neu?“, fragte Amanda neugierig.

„Nein. Ich streiche meine neue Wohnung“, lachte er.

„Was? Sie ziehen um? Aber ihre Wohnung war doch so schön!“, protestierte Willow, die zu Thanksgiving einmal in Wills Wohnung gewesen war.

Dieser lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich brauchte einfach einen Tapetenwechsel“, antwortete er schlicht und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Einen schönen Tag noch, die Damen.“

„Tschüss“, riefen beide, doch sobald Will außer Sichtweite war, setzte Willow sich sofort an den Computer. 

„Mal sehen, ob in der Personalakte schon drinsteht, wo er jetzt wohnt!“

„Willow! Das geht dich doch gar nichts an“, protestierte Amanda geschockt und spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, ihre Autorität als Oberschwester einzusetzen, doch eigentlich wollte sie es ja selber auch wissen... 

„Es wird niemand erfahren“, konterte Willow und zwinkerte Amanda zu. „Ich bin gut in so was. Mich hat noch nie jemand erwischt... Aha. In Manhattan. Nicht schlecht. Er… Moment mal!“ Neugierig tippte sie etwas ein und erstarrte dann.

„Was denn?“, fragte Amanda, die ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, jedoch auf die Schnelle, mit der Willow sich durch die Akten klickte nichts mit den Informationen auf dem Bildschirm anfangen konnte.

„Dr. O’Connor zieht auch um!“, flüsterte Willow und sah sich schnell um.

Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Zufall.“

„Ist es auch Zufall, dass sie in die gleiche Wohnung ziehen?“, zischte Willow geschockt.

Nun wurde Amanda ebenso bleich wie Willow. „Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?“

„Die beiden machen ne Ärzte-WG auf. Na was denkst du denn?“

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa…“ Amanda schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass diese beiden gut aussehenden Oberärzte schwul sein sollten.

Willow fuhr den Computer herunter. „Amanda. Du weißt doch, dass ich lesbisch bin. Ich hab gute Kontakte und ich weiß…“ Sie zog Amanda näher zu sich. „Und ich weiß, dass Gray sich schon vor ein paar Jahren geoutet hat. Und dass die beiden sich seit der Weihnachtsfeier letztes Jahr streiten, ist jetzt auch ganz leicht zu erklären.“

„Du glaubst, sie haben miteinander geschlafen?!“ 

Willow nickte. „Ich hab gesehen, wie sie zusammen verschwunden sind. O’Connor war ziemlich betrunken. Und dann am nächsten Morgen hat O’Connor bestimmt gemerkt, was er getan hat und wollte sein Frauenheld-Image nicht kaputt machen, obwohl Gray sich in ihn verliebt hat.“

Amanda sah die rothaarige Frau schief an. „Jetzt spinnst du dir aber was zusammen! Vielleicht ist bei der ganzen Sache einfach nur ein Fehler im Computer, ein Zahlendreher oder so“, beharrte Amanda und ging.

Willow verdrehte die Augen. „Pft. Klar.“

 

„Will?“

„Was?“

Liam zog Wills kleineren Körper auf seinen. Er sah in eisblaue Augen über sich. „Ich möchte, dass du Weihnachten mit mir und meiner Familie verbringst.“

Will starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wirklich?“

„Natürlich. Unsere Wohnung ist endlich fertig und ich bin ziemlich stolz auf das, was wir daraus gemacht haben und wir haben endlich Zeit für uns.“

Will lächelte. „Ich würde gerne mit deiner Familie Weihnachten verbringen. Ich würde überall Weihnachten feiern, wenn du nur bei mir bist.“

„Gut. Kathy wird sich freuen.“

„Aber,“ Will sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Deine Familie weiß nichts von uns!“

Liam lächelte zärtlich und reckte den Kopf, um Will zu küssen. „Dann werden sie es eben erfahren.“

 

Am Weihnachtsabend fuhren die beiden Ärzte in ein kleines Städtchen außerhalb von New York, wo Liams Tante und sein Onkel in einem schönen großen Haus lebten, in dem jedes Jahr mit der gesamten Familie Weihnachten gefeiert wurde.

„Im Prinzip ist der ganze O’Connor-Clan hier. Mit Ausnahme meines Vaters, worüber ich ziemlich froh bin“, erklärte er Will während der Autofahrt.

Das Städtchen war ruhig und richtig idyllisch. Es hatte dieses Jahr noch nicht geschneit, doch Will hatte das Gefühl, dass es in diesem Städtchen gleich anfangen würde zu schneien. Es war wie geschaffen für Schnee.

Er merkte, wie das Auto plötzlich zum Stehen kam.

„So, da wären wir“, sagte Liam und warf einen Blick auf Will, der das hellerleuchtete Haus zu seiner Rechten anstarrte.

Liam legte seine Hand auf Wills. Dieser drehte seinen Kopf zu dem anderen Arzt.

Liam lächelte. „Keine Sorge. Ich kenne meine Familie. Sie sind eigentlich ziemlich tolerant. Und wenn nicht…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich brauche sie nicht unbedingt.“

Will schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Du kannst deine Familie nicht wegen mir verlassen!“, protestierte er.

Liam lächelte zärtlich und beugte sich nach vorn, um Wills Nasenspitze zu küssen. „Lass das meine Sorge sein und außerdem wird das eh nicht passieren.“

Will nickte und atmete tief durch. „Okay, dann mal los. Auf ins Gefecht.“

Die beiden Ärzte stiegen aus und machten sich über den kleinen gepflasterten Weg im Vorgarten auf zum Haus.

Liam klingelte und einige Minuten später öffnete seine Tante.

„Liam!“, rief die ältere Dame entzückt und zog ihren Neffen energisch in ihre Arme.

„Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Tante Helen!“, erwiderte Liam lachend.

Als Helen ihn losließ, musterte sie Will freundlich.

„Ähm, Tante, das ist Will.“

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen! Ich darf doch du sagen, oder? Aber kommt erst einmal herein, ihr erfriert ja sonst.“

Will warf Liam einen verblüfften Blick zu und ließ es zu, dass die resolute Dame ihn und Liam ins Haus zog.

„Die anderen sind schon alle da“, erklärte Helen. „Geht nur rein. Sie sind im Wohnzimmer.“

Nachdem sie ihre Jacken im Flur aufgehangen hatten, betraten die beiden Ärzte mehr oder weniger vorsichtig das Wohnzimmer – Liam betrat es vorsichtig, weil er wusste, was ihn erwartete und Will, weil er gerade nicht wusste, was ihn erwartete.

„Liam! Schön dich zu sehen!“ Ein älterer Mann kam auf Liam zu und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. 

„Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Onkel Jim“, entgegnete Liam gutgelaunt.

Will kicherte leise. Liam drehte sich fragend zu ihm um. „Was?“

„Du hast eben zu deiner Tante dasselbe gesagt.“

Liam grinste. „Was soll ich denn sonst sagen?“

Sein Blick erhellte sich, als er jemanden entdeckte. „Komm.“ Er nahm Wills Hand und zog ihn durchs Wohnzimmer.

Bei Kathy und einer Frau, die genau wie Kathy aussah, nur älter, machten sie Halt.

„Mum.“

„Liam. Mein Schatz. Schön, dass du kommen konntest.“

„Mum, dass ist Will. Ein Arbeitskollege von mir.“

Liams Mutter musterte Will, wie es eben schon Liams Tante getan hatte. Dann streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Freut mich.“

Will ergriff ihre Hand. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mrs. O’Connor.“

Liam zog Will sanft von seiner Mutter weg. „Komm. Ich stell dich den anderen vor.“

Er warf Kathy einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sie wusste, was er heute tun wollte. Heute war die ganze Familie beisammen und er konnte ihnen sagen, dass er mit Will zusammen war. Sie würden damit klarkommen müssen, ob es ihnen passte oder nicht.

 

Der Abend verlief recht harmonisch.

Für Will war es eine ganz neue Erfahrung Weihnachten bei einer so großen Familie zu feiern, die es schaffte, sich nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit zu streiten. Seine Familienfeste endeten meistens in Tränen, Geschrei und schmollenden Mienen.

Nach dem Essen setzten sich alle wieder ins Wohnzimmer und Will war glücklich unter all diesen Leuten zu sein. Doch irgendwann spät am Abend trat Liam vor und verschaffte sich Gehör. Will trat an seine Seite und wartete. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Kathy als Unterstützung an Liams anderer Seite stand.

Seine gesamte Familie starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich möchte euch allen etwas sagen“, begann er. „Vor allem dir, Mum. Kathy weiß es bereits…“ 

Er nahm Wills Hand und zog ihn dicht neben sich. „Ich habe euch Will als einen guten Freund und Arbeitskollegen vorgestellt. Nun ja, Kollegen sind wir schon, doch er ist nicht nur irgendein Freund, sondern mein Freund und wir sind seit einigen Wochen zusammen.“

Liam sah jeden scharf an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Dann trat seine Mutter aus der stillen Masse hervor. Sie umarmte erst ihren Sohn und dann Will. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn“, sagte sie zu Liam und sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Das war ein großer Schritt, der viel Mut erforderte.“

Liams Onkel erhob sein Glas. „Ein Hoch auf unseren Liam.“

Alle hoben ebenfalls ihre Gläser und riefen: „Hoch!“

Onkel Jim bat alle durch eine Geste zur Ruhe. „Liam, das ist natürlich eine… naja, Überraschung, doch ich glaube ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage, dass ich froh bin, dass du endlich vernünftig geworden bist und eine feste Beziehung hast. Niemand kann mit diesen ewigen Affären glücklich werden und wenn du nun mal mit einem Mann glücklich bist, Nobody’s Perfect!“

Liam lief knallrot an. Vielleicht hätte er es ihnen doch besser allen einzeln gesagt, doch als er Wills Arm um seine Taille spürte, sah er seinen Geliebten an. Will sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Ich mag deine Familie. Wirklich.“

Liam grinste. „Ja, ich auch“, erwiderte er, beugte sich zu Will herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, ungeachtet des zahlreichen Publikums.

 

„Ich bin froh, dass es bei deiner Familie so gut lief“, sagte Will leise und lehnte sich gegen Liam.

Dieser nickte und betrachtete vom Balkon aus die fröhlichen und ausgelassenen Menschen, die tief unter ihnen auf den Straßen waren.

Es war Sylvesternacht. In wenigen Minuten würde das neue Jahr beginnen. Eigentlich waren sie gerade auf der Party des Krankenhauses, auf der alle feiern konnten, die Dienst hatten oder niemanden hatten, mit dem sie ansonsten feiern konnten. Aber im Moment fanden die beiden Ärzte es angenehmer, allein zu sein.

Liam stellte sein Champagnerglas auf die breite Steinbrüstung. Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Noch drei Minuten“, stellte er fest. „Was ist mit deiner Familie?“, fuhr Liam dann weiter fort. „Wolltest du nicht mit ihnen feiern? Das habe ich mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt.“

Will schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nach allem was passiert ist, habe ich keinerlei Interesse an ihnen. Und ehrlich gesagt, will ich auch nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen sein. Ich habe mich lange genug von ihnen runtermachen lassen müssen. Ich muss endlich anfangen, an mich zu denken.“

Liam legte seinen Arm zärtlich, jedoch beschützend um Wills Schultern. „Ist wirklich besser. Und was soll’s, dann gehörst du ab heute eben zu meiner Familie.“

Überrascht sah Will auf. Er lächelte. „Das wäre schön.“

An der Spitze des Empire State Buildings war eine große Leuchtuhr angebracht worden, die die verbleibenden Sekunden zählte. Überall unten auf der Straße hörte man die Leute den Countdown herunter zählen. Die beiden Männer richteten ihre Blicke auf die leuchtenden LED-Lämpchen und warteten gespannt.

Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins…

Liam beugte sich zu Will herunter. „Frohes neues Jahr, Will“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn zärtlich. Will schlang seine Arme um Liam und drückte sich eng an ihn.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten die beiden sich wieder voneinander, nur um gleich darauf von enthusiastischem Applaus überrascht zu werden. Sie sahen in Richtung Türe, wo die gesamte Schwesternbelegschaft stand, angeführt von Willow und Amanda.

Willow grinste. „Habt ihr beide uns vielleicht irgendwas zu sagen?“, fragte sie unschuldig und sah von einem Arzt zum anderen.

Liams Wangen liefen knallrot an und Will verbarg sein Gesicht an Liams Schulter.

„Nichts, was ihr offenbar nicht eh schon wüsstet, hab ich recht, Willow?“, konterte Liam keck und zog eine pointierte Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Nun lief Willow knallrot an und ihr Gesicht nahm beinah die Farbe ihrer Haare an.

„Frohes neues Jahr!“, rief sie stattdessen, um vom Thema abzulenken.

Will und Liam lachten. „Euch auch ein frohes neues Jahr!“

**Ende**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ich hab beim nochmaligen Überarbeiten gemerkt, dass die Aufteilung der Stationen irgendwie völliger Quatsch ist und es noch weniger Sinn macht, Patienten der Notaufnahme erst in den dritten Stock zu verfrachten. Aber da ich wirklich keine Lust habe, die ganze Story umzuschreiben, muss die Geschichte eben mit meiner jugendlichen Unwissenheit von damals leben.


End file.
